Something I need
by GABBY IS FOREVER
Summary: An incident that occurs causes Gibbs to admit his feelings


It had been a hell of a day already . Gibbs felt one of those bad headaches coming on. Thing about it was, it wasn't even 11:00 yet. He was so pissed at how this case was going. His team acted like all they wanted to do today was joke around. It was like pulling teeth to get any of them to come up with a lead. On top of that, he and Abby had the worst fight ever. He had yelled at her. That was one of his secret rules. Never yell at Abby. Gibbs couldn't believe their conversation had gone the way that it did, but since when does Abby lose evidence?

Abby sat down in the back of her office trying to figure out what to do. She had locked herself in her lab. Being pissed at Gibbs wasn't something that she had ever experienced, until now. He had some nerve acting that way towards her. There was no way she lost evidence. Someone had to take it. Gibbs should know that. Anyways, she had wasted the whole day upset, locked in her lab, and ignoring everyone. It was time for her to leave. At 4:30 on Tuesday and Thursday each weak, she had to go sit with her Grandmother until midnight. Her Uncle would hit her or hurt her whenever she was late. The thought of what he did last weak made her want to cry. She still had the mark on her shoulder from where he poured the scolding hot water on her because she was two hours late. Abby wanted to tell Gibbs so badly, but she didn't want to keep involving him in her problems.

It was already 4:15 and Abby knew she would be late. She would always text her uncle and tell him, but that didn't matter to him. All he cared about was getting laid and going to the casinos to blow his money.

Abby knew she didn't have permission to leave, but she had to. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad if she was only a few minutes late. She didn't want to tell Gibbs directly, so she called up the bullpen to see who would answer and when no one did, she went to tell Ducky that she had to leave and ran up to leave Gibbs a note. All she wrote was, **_Had to leave early. Abby_**

Abby arrived only ten minutes late. She walked into the house thinking everything would be fine, but when she was hit with a beer bottle right above her left eye, she knew she was wrong. She tried not fall, but she couldn't manage. As soon as she hit the ground, she took several kicks to the ribs, one to the cheek, and a couple of blows to the face.

"The next time you are late, even a second, it will be worse. Another thing, when I get back, you better be here." The man yelled and then left.

Abby couldn't move. There was no need in trying to call anyone because he busted her phone.

Twenty minutes later when Gibbs returned from MTAC, he saw the note. "What in the hell is going on? Does anyone know where Abby went and why she left?" He pretty much yelled it. He knew he was his fault.

When none of his team knew anything about it, he went to see Ducky.

"Jethro, there you are. Abby was looking for you. She seemed pretty upset, but she wanted me to tell you she left early and that if she didn't get somewhere within the next twenty minutes, it wouldn't be pretty. I'm a little worried about her."

"Ah hell Duck. I'm the reason why she was so upset. She's been locked up in her lab all day and wouldn't talk to me."

"Yes, I heard, but you know as well as I do, my dear boy, that Abagail would never misplace or lose evidence. Someone has it."

"I know it. What is going on now that she wouldn't come to me about? She should know that she can always come to me."

Ducky saw the look in Jethro's eyes. He touched him on the shoulder. "You need to tell Abagail that you are in love with her. I think she feels that when she involves you in her problems, that she becomes a burden to you. " Ducky smiled. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, but I do know that Abagail has been in love with you for a long time."

"She told you that," Jethros surprised tone made Ducky laugh.

"You would have to be blind not to see it. Funny thing is, neither one of you have yet to see it." Jethro gave Ducky a pat on the shoulder and thanked him.

An hour later, Gibbs was at home. He had tried to call Abby numerous times, but she didn't answer. He knew she was mad at him, but he figured she would at least answer after 6 missed calls.

Abby didn't know how long she had laid there, but she knew she had to get up. Somehow some way, she had to get in touch with Gibbs. That's when she realized that Agent Fornell lived a couple of streets over. She had to get there and now. It took her a while. She was sure more than an hour. Abby wasn't sure how she made it there, but she was thankful she did.

As soon as she knocked on the door and saw Fornell, Abby could barely stand up or help. "Help me, Toby." She passed out right as soon as the words left her lips.

"Abby. Oh god. Hang on. I'm going to get you some help." Fornell wasted no time. He picked he up and carried her to his car and headed to the hospital.

On the way, he dreaded the call he had to make,but knew it needed to be done. "Jethro. It's Abby. Get the hospital now."

When Gibbs got the call, he was up, in his truck, and own his way in a matter of seconds. Tobias had given him no details on anything. Thoughts of what happened or didn't happen raced through his mind. He called Ducky to let him know. Ducky was also headed there as well.

Gibbs entered the hospital and found Fornell sitting in a chair in the waiting room. "What the hell happened, Tobias?"

"Calm down, Jethro. She is going to be fine. I don't know what happened as far as exact details. Look, she showed up at my house and passed out as soon as I opened the door. The injuries that I saw looked as if someone beat her. Abby told the nurses and Doctor that she couldn't remember what happened, but they think she is covering for someone. She is conscious now. Several stiches, three broken ribs, bad burn on her shoulder, and a couple hits to the face and stomach. I haven't see her, but you can go back now." Gibbs thanked his friend and headed to see Abby.

When Gibbs walked into the room, he was shocked at how bad she had been beaten. It literally took his breath away. He walked up to her and took her hand in his. "Hey Abbs." He whispered.

"Gibbs. I'm sorry. I promise I didn't lose that gun." She sounded so hoarse and sounded as if she was about to cry.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one that needs to apologize. I know you don't lose evidence. Rest Abby. I'll be here when you wake up." Gibbs gave her a small reassuring smile.

"I can't rest. It's almost midnight and I need to get back to where I was or..." She wanted to tell him, but she was so scared to.

"Abby. Or what?" Gibbs asked quietly hoping she would tell him. He looked into those emerald green eyes that he loved so much. "Abbs, you can tell me anything and I will still love you no matter what."

Gibbs saw the tears running down her face. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Don't be. I'm here. I will keep you safe Abbs, but you got to let me in so I can." Gibbs knew he was a fine one to be telling her to let him in. He needed to take his own advice, but something told him that it would be easy with Abby.

"Gibbs, I know you see me like a daughter, but I'm not a child." Gibbs looked at her confused, but didn't say anything right now. Is that how she thought he saw her? As a daughter? He decided to let that go for the moment, but he would definitely address it. He wanted her to know exactly how he felt about her.

Abby saw the look on Gibbs face when she said that. She hoped she didn't upset him. The day had already been spent with enough of them arguing and she sure as hell didn't feel like going another round with him right now.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you nor do I have the strength for it." Abby whispered. She was in so much pain that it hurt to talk.

The doctor walked in just as Gibbs was about to say something back.

"How we doing, Abby?" The doctor looked over at Gibbs. Hey, I'm Doctor Tav and you must be her father." Gibbs bit his lip on that remark. I mean really, did he look that old.

"Actually, I'm her boss." _**And I'm in love with her.**_ Gibbs wanted to say that, but didn't.

"He's my el magnifico silver haired fox," Abby added with the best smile she could manage without hurting too badly.

"Can I take her home, Doc?" The question from Gibbs caused not only the doctor to stare at him, but Abby as well.

"Abby has three broken ribs, 22 stiches above her left eye and forehead, bruises all over. We dug a lot of glass out of her forehead. She has a concussion. I would really like to monitor her for 24 hours, but if you know what signs to look for that she is getting worse, then you can take her home. I want to see her again in three days and I don't want her doing much moving."

"We can handle it," a voice said from behind them.

"Duck-man," Abby whispered.

The doctor did some talking with Gibbs and Ducky while Abby talked to Tony, McGee, and Ziva.

"Has she mentioned anything as to what happened," Gibbs asked the doctor concerned.

"Not really, but I do know that she was hit with a beer bottle. Also, she has a severe burn on her right shoulder/collar area. That's from hot water and I mean scolding hot water."

"So, Abbs, who did this to you?" Tony was the first to ask.

Gibbs and Ducky froze when they heard the question.

"Anthony," Ducky said very firmly.

McGee took the hint and changed the subject. "Abby, do you need somewhere to stay?" Gibbs winced at McGee's boldness. It kind of pissed him off. Abby was staying with him. End of discussion.

The nurse stepped in and interrupted the room. "Abby, your uncle is here to see you."

Gibbs noticed Abby start to panic. He walked over to her and positioned his body to where no one could see her. He took her hands and whispered, "I'll keep you safe, Abbs."

"What the hell you think you are doing? Get off of my niece like that. Gibbs turned around. The man looked at Abby. "I told you if you left, I would really hurt you the next time."

That was all it took for Gibbs to be in his face and shoving him up against the wall. "How about this you sorry son of a bitch, you ever touch her or come near her again, I will make sure you never see another day."

Gibbs walked away and back to Abby. Tears were rolling down her face. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. The looks they both gave each other took Ducky's breath away.

"I'm ashamed in you Abby. Screwing someone old enough to be your damn daddy," the man yelled as Dizzono escorted him out in handcuffs. Dizzono punched him for that comment. McGee and Ziva followed Tony out. They were taking him into custody.

Ducky stepped out to give Abby and Gibbs a moment to talk. Once Abby was discharged, Ducky would go to Gibbs house and check Abby out before he headed home.

Gibbs sat down on the bed. Abby was still shaken up. He lace his hand in hers. "Abby, I want you to stay with me for awhile. Let me take care of you. I'll keep you safe."

Abby smiled. "I would love that, but Gibbs I don't want to be a burden. I feel like I'm always involving you in my problems."

"Is that why you didn't come to me when he started hurting you?" All Abby could do was just nod. She had put her head down. Gibbs reached up and lifted her chin to where her gaze met his eye to eye. "I would have protected you. None of this would have happened. Don't you know that I will do anything for you, Abbs."

Abby was at a loss for words. Gibbs was being so sweet and very overprotective. "Thanks Gibbs, but you don't have to be in overprotective father mode all the time. I know I messed up and that I should have told you, but I can't take back now what happened." Abby was still pretty upset and Gibbs was making her feel bad about not coming to him. She knew he wasn't trying to and that he just wanted to keep her safe. It hurt her that he more than likely saw her as a daughter, but she was in love with him. It was in that moment that she realized, that it was time to let him go. After all, she couldn't wait on him forever. Tears flew faster and faster. It had been crazy since she had gotten here. "Can I have a minute by myself please?" She saw the question in Gibbs eyes, but was glad he didn't question it.

Gibbs went to find Ducky. It kind of hurt that Abby didn't want him in there. He knew she was upset about what happened, but it seemed there was more to it. Why was she so convinced that he saw her like a daughter? Sure, maybe at first, but as the years went on, he fell in love with her.

"How is she Jethro?"

"She asked me to give her a minute to be alone. I think she is upset with me." Gibbs voice showed just how real and deep his feelings were towards Abby.

"My dear boy, you need to tell her how you feel and sooner rather than later." Gibbs knew Ducky was right. He wanted to tell her in the privacy of his own home, but maybe he just needed to tell her something now or better yet show her. He decided to write down how he felt. All he could think of was a song he had heard a few days ago. He had asked McGee to put it on a cd with a few other songs he liked. Gibbs wrote down the lyrics. He had listened to the song so many times one night while working on his boat that he had the words memorized.

Gibbs sent the note in with Ducky. Abby was sitting up the best she could, but you could tell she was in a lot of pain. Her face was streaked with tears.

"Hey Ducky-Man," Abby whispered. Abby grew concerned when she didn't see Gibbs come in.

"Gibbs is still here. He is sitting out in the waiting room, but he asked me to give you this. I see you have signed your discharge papers, so I will take them to the nurses station. R u ready to go?"

Abby just nodded her head. She was so ready to get out of this hospital bed and into a comfortable one. Things between her and Gibbs had been kind of tense the past few weeks, so she didn't know how staying with him was going to go.

"You ready, Abby?" She heard Gibbs ask interrupting her thoughts. The note still was in her hand folded up. She hadn't opened it. Gibbs didn't know if that was a bad thing or not.

Gibbs didn't hesitate, in helping her get up. The nurses had helped her put on sweat pants and Gibbs had given her his red hoodie to put on because she was shivering. When Gibbs saw how much trouble she was having, he just lifted her up gently in his arms and carried her to his car. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Abby thought she saw his eyes close for a spilt second. When he set her down in the passenger seat, he was only a few inches from her lips.

"You okay," he whispered not moving as he spoke. Abby closed her eyes and nodded and Gibbs saw a tear run down her face. It was hard having him so close and not being able to take advantage of it. Before Abby could open her eyes, she felt Gibbs lips on hers. It was so quick and light, that she thought she dreamed it.

When Gibbs got in the car, he asked her if she wanted anything from her apartment. Ziva was suppose to be dropping a bag off to Gibbs' house.

It only took a few minutes to get to Gibbs house. Ducky was already there along with a bag of Abby's clothes that Ziva had dropped off.

Gibbs opened up Abby's door. She had fallen asleep as soon as they left the hospital. He knelt down next to her. God she was black and blue everywhere and he knew she had to be in a lot of pain. Gibbs knew that strong mask that she had put on at the hospital for everyone would fade away once they were alone in his house. Instead of waking her up, Gibbs just lifted her up and carried her straight to his bed. Ducky was already inside waiting to check Abby out again. They just wanted to make sure that the concussion wasn't anything severe. It was time for some more pain pills, but in order to do that, she needed food. It was around 7 the next morning by the time they got home from the hospital.

While Ducky checked Abby out, Gibbs went to get them all something to eat. He told Ducky to take the day off to get some rest. Gibbs also planned on taking a few days off.

"How is she, Duck?" Gibbs asked as soon as he was inside.

"Jethro, she is still very shaken up and really sore. She will have to be helped with everything for a while. I'm afraid Abbigail has a long road ahead, especially since she absolutely will not talk about what happened."

Abby heard Gibbs and Ducky talking. She wasn't able to make out word for word, but she knew they were talking about her. Abby pulled out the note from Gibbs and decided to go ahead and read it. The words she read took her breath away. She couldn't believe that Gibbs even knew a song like this, much less word for word.

"Over And Over Again"

From the way you smile

To the way you look

You capture me

Unlike no other

From the first hello

Yeah, that's all it took

And suddenly

We had each other

And I won't leave you

Always be true

One plus one, two for life

Over and over again

So don't ever think I need more

I've got the one to live for

No one else will do

And I'm telling you

Just put your heart in my hands

I promise it won't get broken

We'll never forget this moment

It will stay brand new

'Cause I'll love you

Over and over again

Over and over again

From the heat of night

To the break of day

I'll keep you safe

And hold you forever

And the sparks will fly

They will never fade

'Cause every day gets better and better

And I won't leave you

Always be true

One plus one, two for life

Over and over again

So don't ever think I need more

I've got the one to live for

No one else will do

Yeah, I'm telling you

Just put your heart in my hands

I promise it won't get broken

We'll never forget this moment

It will stay brand new

'Cause I'll love you

Over and over again

Over and over again

Girl when I'm with you

I lose track of time

When I'm without you

You're stuck on my mind

Be all you need

'Til the day that I die

I'll love you

Over and over again

So don't ever think I need more

I've got the one to live for

No one else will do

Yeah, I'm telling you

Just put your heart in my hands

Promise it won't get broken

We'll never forget this moment

It will stay brand new

'Cause I'll love you

Over and over again

Love, Gibbs

The words were so sweet. Did this mean that Gibbs was in love with her? That he didn't see her as a daughter? Abby had that song on her playlist. She put in her earbuds and began playing it. This song relaxed her and made her fell safe. Gibbs made her feel safe. She wished she could just stay here in his bed forever.

Gibbs found her a few minutes later asleep with earbuds in and the note he had written her laid across her chest. He had wanted Abby in his bed for so long, but certainly not like this. He was still trying to figure out what happened. Hopefully, Abby would talk about it soon. Ducky recommended waiting a few days. Gibbs sat down next to her on the bed. He had brought her up some food. It was time for pain pills again. When he pulled the earbuds out of her ears, Abby began to stir.

"Abbs, you hungry? You need to eat so you can take your pain pills." He thought Abby was so beautiful and that half awake, half asleep in her eyes was very sexy.

"Hey Gibbs. When are you going to rest? I know you've been awake for over 24 hours."

"Don't worry about me. I'll sleep in a little while."

Abby managed to eat her biscuit and drink some juice as well. She had to admit, it hit the spot and made her feel better.

"Be right back," Gibbs told her quietly. Before Abby could say anything, she heard bath water running. Gibbs put episoim salt and some other stuff that Ducky had given him in her bath water. Gibbs remembered Ducky's words very plainly. "She will need help with everything."

When Gibbs went back in his room, Abby had finished eating. He didn't say anything, but lifted her out of bed.

"Gibbs, what are you doing?" Gibbs sat her down on the step that led up to the tub. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips making the kiss a little longer than earlier.

"You trust me," he whispered, but before she could answer he kissed her again.

"Of course I trust you."

"Keep that in mind Abbs." Gibbs stripped down to his boxers." Abby couldn't help but look. The man was sexy. He stepped up to Abby and took off his hoodie that she had on and her pants as well. Her bra and panties were left on. Gibbs kept his eyes on hers. He wasn't about to take advantage of looking when she was in pain and hurt. He then lifted Abby up in his arms and climbed in the tub. He sat down in the water bringing Abby with him and sitting her between his legs pulling her back against his chest.

Abby leaned more on his shoulder where she could turn and look at Gibbs. He could see the question in her eyes.

"Don't think about it, Abby. Just relax." Gibbs said quietly before kissing her on the lips again. Just the three small kisses they had shared, Abby had tasted so good. It was like his lips were made for her. His heart was meant to love her.

"Oh Gibbs, I am relaxed. This is the best I've felt ever. I mean I've only ever dreamed about this moment for the past ten years." The words came out before Abby could stop them. "Sorry," she whispered.

"For what? Abby, don't apologize for saying how you feel. I've dreamed about us together too and not just in the bathtub." Gibbs smirked at the look on Abby's face. She bumped him with elbow and they both laughed.

"God, it feels so good to laugh. I've been so scared and in a lot of pain these past couple of weeks. When I think about it now, I realize how stupid I was not to come to you." Gibbs saw the tears sliding down as Abby talked.

"You are not stupid. Abbs, you don't have to talk about this now if you don't feel up to it." Gibbs wanted to know what happened, but he wasn't going to ever pressure her into talking.

Abby hated that she was ruining their moment where Gibbs was being so opened about his feelings. She needed to get past what happened so she move on to this fine piece of man. She still couldn't believe that they were almost naked and sitting in the bathtub.

"No, I need to talk about it. I want to move past what happened." Gibbs signed my girl on her cheek and Abby continued. "My Grandma and Uncle moved here a few moths ago. My grandmother has been sick for years and she has to have someone stay with her at all times." Abby took a deep breath and Gibbs could tell she was struggling talking about it. "A couple weeks ago my uncle called and asked if I could stay with her on Tuesdays and Thursday's from 4:30 to midnight. I didn't really want to do it because this is my biological family and I still don't know them very well. Anyways, you know how our jobs are. Very seldom do we get home by 4:30. So when I was late, he would hurt me or in his words punish me." Abby saw the anger in Gibbs eyes and knew what he was thinking. "Gibbs, he never touched me or tried anything sexually. The first few times I was late, he only grabbed my arms hard." Abby showed Gibbs those bruises. "Last week when I was two hours late, he pinned me down and poured the hot water on me." The tears fell harder, but Abby had to get this out. "Today, I was only a few minutes late, but as soon as I walked in the door, he hit me in the head with a beer bottle. When I fell he kicked me over and over. Then he hit me. After what seemed like forever, he stopped and yelled, 'if you're not here when I get back, it will be a lot worse than this.' I was barely conscious, but I knew I somehow had to get ahold of you. He busted my phone so I couldn't contact anyone. Then I remembered that Agent Fornell's house was just a few blocks over. Gibbs, I don't know how I made it there, but as soon as he came to the door, I passed out." The tears continued to fall and Gibbs noticed that Abby was shivering.

"Come on. The water is getting cold. Let's get you out." Gibbs did the same thing as he did when they got in. Once they were out, he dried Abby off. He could see the pain and tramatic look on her face. Gibbs didn't even ask her if she wanted him to help her take off her wet panties and bra. He had brought her bag in the bathroom, so he pulled out some clean panties. God her panties were so sexy, as was the woman standing here in front of him almost naked. He told her to hold the towel between him and her waist while he switched out her panties. While he was doing that, Abby managed to get her wet bra off. When he stood back up, she pulled the towel up to her neck. Gibbs told her he would be right back. When he came back he had on sweat pants but no shirt. He gave Abby one of his shirts to wear. He put it on for her. The thought of her with no bra on was a thought he had to put away for later. It was hard fighting the temptation of looking at her.

"I think I can walk back to the bed. Although, I kind of like you being so close." Abby smiled. She noticed Gibbs fighting himself not to look at her. She could always read him so easily. "You know Gibbs, just because I'm hurt doesn't mean you can't look. Lord knows I was sure checking you out." This earned Abby a full belly laugh from Gibbs. She loved it.

"Abby," Gibbs said as he lightly pulled her up against his chest. "You are beautiful." Gibbs kissed her passionately then.

"Wow. That was amazing. Kissing you has been a dream of mine for years." Abby told him as she sat down gently on the bed. "Gibbs, I really appreciate all your help, but you don't have to carry me around all the time."

"I like having you in my arms, Abbs. Something I've wanted for years. I know we've always had physical contact with each other as far as hugs, massages, kisses on the cheek, but having you this close, in my bed, in my arms all night, is something I've dreamed about."

"I always thought you just saw me like a daughter. Never would figure you would want someone like me."

Gibbs lifted her chin up and he said,

"you got something I need

In a world full of people

There's one killing me

If we only die once

I wanna die with you"

"No man should ever put his hands on you or hurt you in any way." Gibbs began to kiss every spot that was bruised. "I wanna keep you safe. Just put your heart in my hand. I'll take care of it."

Tears fell down Abby's cheeks. "Damn Gibbs, you are really suprising me with all of these song references and you are being so open with me. You are so sweet."

"Shhhh... Don't tell Dizzono," Gibbs said teasingly as he kissed her again.

"Right! Wouldn't want to ruin your badass rep." Abby wrapped her arms around Gibbs neck and laid her head on his chest. "God, where have you been all my life. This past hour has been the best one I've ever had."

It was nearly 10:00 in the morning and both had been up for over 24 hours. "Let's get some sleep Abbs. You need some rest." When Gibbs saw the question in her eyes he said, "don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm taking several days off. Got some exploring of a new relationship to do."

Gibbs helped Abby get in the bed. He crawled in beside and pulled her close. Both drifted off to sleep knowing that their future wouldnt be so bad after all. Simply because, they had each other.

Hope you enjoyed my first NCIS fanfiction. I know some may question my reason for putting Gibbs/Abby together, but oh well. I love them together and think they should be on the show. Mark Harmon is so HOTT!

Let me know what you think. Please review!

Songs I used

~Something I Need~One Republic

~Over and Over Again~Nathan Skyes & Ariana Grande


End file.
